Noël en écharpes
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: OS de Pauline : 24 décembre, la neige tombe doucement. Mais l'agitation est à son comble sur le Sunny. Les mugiwara ont prévu de fêter noël et en grande pompe ! Pour une fois, Zoro et Sanji vont s'offrir gentiment des cadeaux.


**Salut ! Os pour Noël parce que l'idée m'est venue cette après midi comme ça... Alors j'ai décidé de vous en faire profiter :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et joyeux anniversaire Chopper, le pauvre je l'ai oublié...  
**

 **Et bonne année et tous mes vœux pour 2016 !**

* * *

Le 24 décembre, veille de Noël. Tous les mugiwara avaient acheté leurs cadeaux pour leurs _nakamas_. C'était l'occasion de montrer ses affinités à ceux ou celles à qui l'on tient le plus, montrer ses sentiments envers la personne que l'on aime…

C'était ce qu'avait décidé Sanji, il voulait avouer son amour à une certaine personne et pour cela il avait frappé fort ! Il avait acheté un collier avec trois sabres en pendentifs, représentations exactes des sabres du bretteur de l'équipage, le tout en or pour aller avec ses boucles d'oreilles, plus une écharpe jaune permettant de deviner qui avait offert le tout. Il avait économisé une bonne partie de l'année pour ça et pour ses autres nakamas évidemment. Il voulait faire plaisir au sabreur autant qu'à ses autres coéquipiers mais Zoro, c'était différent. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur l'archipel des Sabaody, quelque chose avait changé entre eux mais leur comportement à l'égard de l'autre n'avait eu aucun changement... Enfin seulement en face à face, lors de leurs combats enfantins car Sanji épiait le sabreur quand il s'entraînait ou autre mais toujours le plus discrètement possible.

Deux ans sans se voir avait finalement crée plus de liens que jamais et cette tête d'algue, comme il aimait tant l'appeler, lui avait manqué, plus qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Aujourd'hui, 24 décembre, il espérait que tout cela changerait et qu'ils deviennent plus que nakamas ou qu'amis.

Sanji s'était enfermé toute la journée dans sa cuisine pour préparer le festin pour le soir. Il s'était démené afin que tout soit parfait pour ce Noël qu'il attendait avec impatience. D'ailleurs il avait déposé ses cadeaux sous le sapin, dans la salle de l'aquarium. Ils avaient prévu de les ouvrir à minuit quand les douze coups retentiraient.

Ils avaient du retenir Luffy plus d'une fois pour ne pas qu'il aille ouvrir ses cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés. Tâche pas facile quand on a un capitaine qui persiste et n'abandonne pas. Il a fallu donc trouver une activité pour le distraire et l'occuper la journée. Ils jouèrent à des jeux avec Chopper, Usopp, Franky et Brook pour accompagner leur indomptable capitaine affamé et impatient.

Puis vint l'heure de faire la fête et célébrer Noël, même si ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour offrir des cadeaux et faire la fête. Sanji sortit de sa cuisine vers 19h30 pour prendre l'air et prévenir ses camarades que le repas était prêt. Tous se précipitèrent dans l'antre de leur cuisinier en chef et se mirent à table. Le blond rentra dans la pièce tout en refermant la porte pour ne pas que le froid et la neige entrent. Il observa ses amis et sourit, il aimait les voir se précipiter dans sa cuisine car il se sentait fier qu'ils aiment autant ce qu'il préparait. Il se dirigea vers le plan de travail où il avait déposé nombres de ses plats et les apporta sur la table avant de s'installer avec eux et de commencer à manger et rire dans la bonne humeur. Les plats défilèrent comme si le blond en avait fait une infinité et que ça n'allait pas s'arrêter. D'ailleurs, il était toujours occupé que ce soit pour aller chercher à manger, réprimander Luffy ou jeter quelques coups d'œil au vert qui mangeait tranquillement en parlant à Robin et Luffy, qui se trouvaient les plus proches de lui.

Quand arriva enfin minuit, ils n'avaient pas encore entamé le dessert mais comptaient bien le faire après l'ouverture de leurs cadeaux. Ils se dirigèrent tous, d'un pas rapide, vers la salle où se situait ceux-ci, prêts à être ouverts.

Ils les ouvrirent avec impatience et finalement chacun eu un cadeau de chaque nakama, n'ayant pas fait attention aux dépenses, même Nami.

Sanji ouvrit les siens, il eut des couteaux de cuisine, un livre sur les légendes d'All Blue (référence à une fic, il faut que je la retrouve) et d'autres choses qui avaient de la valeur à ses yeux car c'était ses amis qui lui avaient offert tout cela. Il resta un paquet qu'il ouvrit, ne sachant pas qui il venait. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une boite à chaussures. Il ouvrit celle-ci et vit de magnifiques chaussures cirées comme il aimait, une exactement comme il portait mais d'une meilleure qualité et en cuir. Il fut époustouflé par ce présent dont il ne s'attendait visiblement pas. À l'intérieur de la boite, il trouva une écharpe verte et un mot avec, écrit en manuscrit.

 _Je savais pas trop quoi t'offrir de plus alors j'espère qu'elle te plaira, cette écharpe. Prend en soin Cook et joyeux Noël._

À ce mot, il reconnut de suite de qui venait ces deux présents. Il se tourna immédiatement vers cette personne, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, les larmes aux yeux. Il courut vers la dite personne et la serra fort dans ses bras. Zoro, ne s'y étant pas préparé, le rattrapa. Il fut surpris de voir le Cook pleurer et surtout dans ses bras. Il se décida enfin à l'enlacer chaleureusement, content que ses cadeaux fassent plaisir à son Cook qu'il adorait tant. Les mugiwara se retournèrent vers cette scène des plus inimaginables mais se reprirent bien vite, attendris par les deux hommes les plus fiers de la planète. La magie de Noël était à son comble.

Le blond essayait d'articuler des « merci » entre deux sanglots sans réellement y parvenir. Le sabreur étira un sourire avant de relever le menton de son rival. Il posa son seul œil valide dans celui du cuistot et approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa doucement, moulant ses lèvres contre celles de Sanji. Celui-ci fut surpris mais très content de l'initiative qu'il passa ses bras autour du cou de son désormais amant.

Ils se séparèrent et Zoro finit d'ouvrir ses cadeaux et il garda sans s'en rendre compte celui de Sanji en dernier. Quand il le déballa, la surprise se lit sur son visage avant qu'il s'éclaire de bonheur. Il sortit le collier et l'écharpe jaune du paquet. Il sourit face à cette dernière, la même idée avait traversé leurs têtes alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas concertés. Il observa le collier et le mit tout de suite. Sanji avait attentivement observé Zoro pendant qu'il déballait ce qu'il avait offert. Il fut heureux quand il passa le collier en or autour de son cou avec un sourire. Le blond se fit attraper par les hanches et embrassé.

"Merci, je les adore ! Joyeux Noël blondinet." chuchota-t-il.

"Joyeux Noël mon Marimo ! Et merci pour ces superbes chaussures !"

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et se firent interrompre par leurs autres nakamas pour faire un câlin collectif pour se remercier mutuellement des présents qu'ils avaient eus. Puis enfin, l'estomac de Luffy refit surface et ils retournèrent dans la cuisine manger le dessert, nos deux tourtereaux main dans la main, leur écharpe autour du cou.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu !**

 **Et Dodge, promis je le mets cette semaine ton OS (je suis désolééééée d'être aussi lente...)**


End file.
